Scars
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: Everyone has scars. One Shot. D/G


A/N: I've rewritten this story and am thinking about adding more chapters; I hope you all enjoy it. Of course, I own nothing but the plot.

Ginny Weasley slowly made her way down the dark, narrow hallway of the Order's headquarters, towards the kitchen. That was their meeting place. The door squeaked open and she looked around, expecting to see him there. A few candles still burned low sending strange shadows over the walls. His hands slipped around her waist, making her jump.

"Hey," his voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Hey," she whispered back as he turned her around. His lips quickly came in contact with her own and her heart fluttered while her head spun.

As the kiss came to an end he pulled away, breathing deeply, "My room?"

"Yeah," she said, resisting the urge to kiss him again. He quietly led her down the hall and up the stairs, which were also cast in shadows from the fading candle light. One or two of the doors were open, revealing empty beds. But snores emerged from other rooms, enforcing the need for them to be quiet.  When he finally dropped her hand to open a door, she said, "Wait, why here?"

She had never been allowed to enter this room.

"Because love," the man in front of her turned around and said, "this is my room."

Shocked, she stared up at Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny," he cupped her cheek gently, "Are you ok?"

Nodding slowly, a smile flickered across her face, "I'm fine."

Taking her hand again, he pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her gently before pulling her into his room.

Ginny jumped awake with a start. Sitting up she panted for air, expecting to see him lying with her. But he wasn't there. He was never there. She was alone in her bed, in a hotel over 100 kilometers from Order's headquarters. The soft snores from the next bed told her Hermione had returned to the room after her bachelorette party, probably content and thoroughly drunk.

Sighing, Ginny got out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. After splashing some water on her face she looked at herself in the mirror. Why had these dreams started?

The last time she had seen him was over 3 years ago at her Hogwarts graduation. The girl he had been dating at the time, the one he had, at present, been engaged too for over 2 years, had been graduating with Ginny. Then somehow they had split up and Draco Malfoy had ended up working for Ginny's brothers. He was their lawyer, but that had eventually grown into a friendship, and soon Draco had become a friend of the Weasley family.

So when Hermione and Fred had announced their engagement, Draco had been a shoo-in for best man. And of course, Ginny, as Hermione's best friend, had been named Maid of Honor.

Ginny wasn't exactly sure why, but Fred and Hermione had decided to have their wedding in a little chapel smack dab in the middle of London. They had invited over 200 members of the wizarding community, most of which were all staying in the same hotel.

Glancing at the small clock on the wall Ginny quietly grabbed her bathing suite and a towel before heading down to the hotel's heated pool. After quickly changing in the women's dressing room she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out to the large pool deck. She kicked her flip-flops under a bench and started unwrapping her towel when a voice said, "I never figured you as one to wear a bikini."

Quickly grabbing her towel, she yanked it back up before turning around.

Draco Malfoy was lounging in one corner of the pool. A silent battle raged in her mind, half telling her she should leave, the other half telling her to jump him.

"Well, are you going to get in?" he asked.

She slowly let her towel fall and climbed down the small stairs into the water. Finding a small bench she let herself sink lower into the water and leaned back, shutting her eyes and relaxing.

The only warning was the soft movement of water around her and her eyes snapped open. Draco was only a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quickly moving away from him.

"I'm turning on the Jacuzzi," he said, giving her a strange look.

She blushed, embarrassed at her over reaction and he looked away from her, muttering to himself. As he fiddled with the Jacuzzi controls she admired his body. He had grown up in the years since he had graduated. Pale skin rippled over toned muscles. She allowed her gaze to drift further down his body and she couldn't help noticing a small scar on his lower abdomen.

Before she could stop herself she asked, "When did you get that scar?"

His hand flew to the scar, and he glanced at her, "Why do you want to know?"

Her shrug came automatically, and without thought she answered, "I was just wondering."

"It was nothing," he said and he retreated to the opposite side of the pool as the water started bubbling.

After a moment of debating with herself she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the pool and pointed at a long scar across the back of her led, "Fred and George got me to be a guinea pig for one of their new inventions," she smiled softly at the memory, "One thing led to another and I fell off the porch, cutting my leg on some chicken wire in the garden."

He looked at her for a long moment, studying her face. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Ginny looked down at the pool, hoping she looked remotely decent, and not like she had just woken up. She could remember her hair was in a messy ponytail and no makeup. Luckily she had worn the better of her two bathing suites, the white one with the rainbow colored polka dots.

Finally she shrugged and said, "Well, if you don't want to tell me," before standing up.

"My father was," he paused, "strict."

Ginny glanced back at him and they stared at each other for a few seconds before he gestured at the pool as if to say, 'Please, have a seat.'

She slipped back into the water and let the heat relax her muscles again.

"He rarely left the house, except for business, and usually he only had one business trip a year. For that one week my mum would try to give me the greatest life." He looked down at his hands, "when I was nine she took me to see a football game here in London. While we were there I accidentally swallowed a tooth pick," he smiled softly; "I collapsed in the middle of the game because it poked through the lining of my stomach. Someone called an ambulance and they rushed me to the hospital. My mum couldn't tell them that she could easily help me with magic, so I had to go into emergency surgery."

That was the most he had spoken to her in the years since they had left Hogwarts. Holding up her arm she pointed to a scar on her elbow, "When I was seven Ron tried to hex me with his play wand. It didn't work so he pushed me over and I hit my elbow on the brick base of the fireplace. Mum just about ripped his head off."

Draco swept his hair to one side and showed her a circular scar on his shoulder, "Pansy Parkinson. Fifth year. She was practically in love with me. One night we were walking to the common room from dinner and she pushed me into a corridor trying to get me to kiss her so she started kissing my neck. I guess she thought it would be sexy or something, but she bit my neck. She freaked out when she saw the blood and she ran back to the common room, leaving me alone to walk to the hospital wing."

Ginny laughed and took her hair out of the ponytail before parting her hair in the back. "Can you see the huge scar on the back of my head?" He nodded and she continued, "My fifth year when I was dating Harry we were up in his room and he pushed me back on his bed. His old Care of magical Creatures book was there and we didn't notice so when I landed on the bed, it bit my head."

He laughed, "Is that why you two broke up?"

Smiling she said, "madam Pomfrey was so confused about how I got bit in the back of the head," she laughed, "Harry was bright red when we had to explain how it happened."

Draco chuckled and glanced at his watch, "I'd better head up to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow morning for Fred's bachelor party."

"In the morning?" she asked, "Why?"

"Hermione felt it would be safer if it took place during daylight."

Ginny smiled, saying, "I'd better head up too. Tomorrow should be a busy day."

He slowly made his way out of the pool and she followed suit. Wrapping her towel around herself she walked into the dressing room to shower and dry off before getting dressed and walking out into the hall. To her surprise, Draco was leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, waiting for her.

Oddly enough, he looked cute wearing a pair of light blue faded jeans and a buttoning up silky green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His white blonde hair hung damply down to his shoulders and he flicked it out of his face to say, "I'll walk you back to your room." He took her towel and she stared leading the way back to her room.

Reaching her room she said, "Thanks, I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too," he started walking away, "I'll see you around."

The door clicked shut and she leaned against it.

A soft knock made her jump and she quietly opened the door.

"Hey," Draco said softly.

Ginny walked back into the hall, shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't wake Hermione and said, "Hey."

"You forgot your towel," he said handing it to her.

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed, "Thanks."

After taking it she glanced up at him. His eyes stared intensely down into her own and he slowly, gently, slid a hand up behind her neck and pulled her lips to his. The kiss started out tender, but slowly deepened. His second hand joined the first behind her neck, pulling her closer. Her hands slid around his torso and she molded her body against his.

As she pulled away gently he stroked her lips gently with his thumb and said, "We really should be heading to bed."

"Oh, definitely," she nodded, taking deep breaths to regain normal breathing, "Bed. Good idea."

Turning back to her door she started unlocking it, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around, pulling her close and smirking down at her, "I meant _my_ bed."

A smile slowly spread across her face and she said, "Lead the way," before letting him take her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

A/N:  Please read and review.


End file.
